7 MusicGoddess
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: AU Two stories of two different fantasies. One is a music power couple who are searching for a new sound. The second is a gentleman who wants a passionate weekend with an exotic and beautiful woman. When he sees Hecate he decides to change his fantasy and challenges Roarke for her affections.


Music/Goddess

It was almost time for the plane to land as Roarke, Hecate and Tattoo stood there watching it descend onto the water. The first person off the plane was a nice-looking muscular gentleman who definitely had his eyes on the ladies around him.

"Mr. Harmon. A gentleman who is bored with his life and seeks a challenge. He has an ex-wife and two children, both of which he hardly ever sees. He's here to have a romantic and passionate affair with a beautiful goddess."

Hecate looked over at him as he quickly continued before getting himself into trouble.

"Goddess, in his case meaning a beautiful exotic woman. Certainly not the wife of the island's owner."

"Good. If I'm needed as part of a fantasy it better be one of yours." She said.

He smiled and nodded as a young couple exited the plane.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pepper. They are a music power couple in their world. He is a writer and she is a singer."

Tattoo looked at them and spoke.

"Boss, I know her. That is Red Valentine. She's one of the hottest ladies who sing love songs in the world now."

"That is true. Lately their music they feel is getting old and stale. They are here to find inspiration on a new sound that will sweep the world just as their other songs have."

"Our lounge singers and music writers love fantasies like that. I'm sure they are more than happy to help with their fantasy." Hecate said.

Soon he introduced them as they toasted their guests and the fantasies began. At the lunch buffet they were walking around, separately speaking to their many guests. Roarke walked over to where Mr. Harmon stood, smiling lecherously at the women around him.

"And how are you enjoying your day?" Roarke asked.

"Oh, it's lovely. Lot's of beautiful soft company. Just what a man of my caliber needs. So, when do I get to meet my own goddess?"

"Very soon, Mr. Harmon. She will be meeting you shortly. But remember, a goddess is not always very easy to impress."

"Hey, I'm not worried. It's me." He said.

Roarke nodded. He knew that Mr. Harmon had thought that he was a special person he just hadn't known how much. Suddenly his eyes fixed across the lawn as he spoke.

"Please, tell me that it's her or her twin at least."

Looking across the lawn Roarke saw several beautiful women standing around. Any of whom could be the object of his attention.

"No, it's none of them but which one specifically has your attention? I might be able to find a close facsimile."

"The beautiful goddess in the flowing mint green dress."

Roarke smiled in amusement for a second then returned to his composed state.

"Yes, goddess is a very accurate term for her indeed and unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, there is only one of her."

"It's a shame. I don't suppose an extra five thousand would arrange our meeting?"

"No, it would not. Let me explain a little bit about her. One, she is happily married and loves her husband dearly. He in turn feels very strongly towards her as well. Two, if you value your safety or even your soul, then you will want to stay away from her. Although she is nice, she is also very dangerous. Now, your own goddesses will be here shortly."

He nodded and returned to speaking with the women around him as Mr. Roarke left. Finally, the lunch ended as they returned to their office. Feeling Roarke's eyes on her she looked up from her paperwork to see a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" She cautiously questioned.

"I have run into a problem with one of our guests and his fantasy."

"Really? That's unusual. Usually you have everything covered and every back-up plan possible."

"That's true, but in this case, it would seem that you are the problem."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing except to be yourself. You are a beautiful goddess and that is where I am having a problem."

"Ah, let me guess, Mr. Harmon?" She said.

"Yes, he offered me an extra five thousand dollars for you to be his fantasy. However, I am a very jealous god and you are mine."

Standing up she crossed over to him and leaned back against his desk. Moving her hand along his tie and lapels she spoke.

"I have been yours for two-thousand years. I fail to see how a mortal will interest me in the least."

Taking her hand, he pulled her down to set in his lap.

"I've sent Camilla and Deena to meet him this afternoon."

"Good choice. They are both sirens and very beautiful. Camilla has long red hair and emerald green eyes while Deena has dark hair and eyes along with olive skin. Both are exotic in looks. They should do well."

"Honestly, I can certainly understand his desire to meet you. You are a beautiful woman that any man would want to meet."

Leaning down she kissed him as they heard a polite cough coming from the doorway.

"Tattoo?" She questioned.

"Tattoo." He nodded.

Standing up she headed back to her desk as he straightened his jacket.

"Yes, Tattoo?"

"Boss, you told me to let you know when the new songs were ready. The good news is that they are, and our two best singers are working on the music."

"Yes, that is good news indeed." Roarke smiled.

"Yes, well as I said that was the good news. The bad news is that the two singers are having a lover's quarrel at the moment and they are refusing to work together."

"This is shaping up to be an interesting day." Roarke sighed.

They stood and headed for the lounge. It had just opened so there weren't that many people inside yet. The second group of the night was just beginning as they headed backstage to the green room. They walked in to see the two singers setting at opposite ends of the leather sofa ignoring each other. Hecate sighed and picked up the new music studying it while Roarke dealt with the performers. His dark eyes growing cold and dangerous he spoke.

"Listen you two. I chose you to start a new sound for a couple of our guests. Now, will you be able to work together or not? Neither of you are mortal so do not pull the gloomy outlook on break-ups that mortals have."

"I'm willing to work with him. He's the problem." The woman said.

"That's not true. You're the one overrunning my lines." He shouted.

"That's because you're not keeping tempo."

"You're just trying to upstage me, as usual."

The shouting became increasingly loud as suddenly Roarke's voice echoed over theirs.

"Enough."

They immediately fell silent as he looked at them. His dark eyes dangerous.

"Now, I will ask you once again. Can you sing together or not? It seems obvious that you two don't even want to share the same stage but at this time you are the two best singers that I have. So, will you sing? If you can not work together then tell me now so that I can make other arrangements."

"We'll sing." The man said.

"Are you certain? If you mess up a paid fantasy due to your little squabble, then I will become very unpleasant."

Hecate and Tattoo looked over at him a little nervously. Loki was known to be dangerous when angered. The singers both agreed they could work together as Roarke nodded.

"Alright then, do not disappoint me."

Again, they nodded. They left the lounge and continued their rounds. Heading back to their office once again Mr. Harmon approached them.

"Hello." He smiled looking at Hecate. "I saw you this afternoon at the luncheon. My name is Mr. Eric Harmon."

"Yes, I know who you are Mr. Harmon. How may I help you?" She asked placing her left hand in view for him to see the light glistening off the wedding band.

"I would like to buy you a drink."

Taking a breath, she answered.

"Obviously being subtle in showing you my wedding ring didn't work, so I'll just be direct. I'm sorry, but I'm married. I help to create fantasies; I am not part of them."

"Oh, I noticed your ring. Mr. Roarke told me this afternoon that you were married. I also asked around, so I also know that your name is Mrs. Roarke."

She stood there in surprise for a moment then responded.

"I'm impressed. You know that I'm married to the mysterious Mr. Roarke and yet you approached me while I was standing beside him."

"I didn't get where I am today by backing down from a challenge." He said leveling his gaze at Roarke.

"Mr. Harmon. You paid us for a weekend with a mysterious woman and we set you up with two. Neither one of them is me."

"It is now."

"Then you are in for a boring and unfulfilled weekend."

"Then let the games begin." He smiled giving her a wink and nodding to Roarke before walking away.

After he had left, she looked up at Roarke and spoke.

"Did he just change his fantasy?"

"Yes, it would seem so." He responded.

His cold eyes focusing on the hallway that Mr. Harmon had just left through.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I agreed to and arranged for the fantasy that he contacted us for. Mortals of course can change their minds but when they do, they are on their own."

"Well, I don't see any real problems. He'll follow me around for a couple of days then head home. Since he willingly changed his contract fantasy, we are under no obligation to fulfill his fantasy or refund his money."

Roarke looked at her and spoke.

"Again, back to money. If it's not you scrutinizing the books, it's Tattoo."

"Someone has to keep things running. Fantasies are expensive and you tend to give massive discounts to the fantasies that interest you."

"Not as often as that." He argued.

"Oh, really. I believe last week the total paid for fantasy came to five dollars and eighty-nine cents. The month before that, a very expensive fantasy was paid for with fifteen dollars even. Shortly before that." It was then that he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Enough about the books." He chided.

She just nodded. In truth when he kissed her like that, she really couldn't even remember what she had been talking about. She was making a point about something that had to do with the books but right now she really couldn't remember. They continued their rounds as later in their office once again she looked over at him shuffling different papers around seemingly looking for something.

"Roarke, dear. Are you really not bothered by Mr. Harmon?"

"Irritated, yes. But not bothered so to speak. I know you well enough by now to not be seriously worried about someone like him."

"I'm glad to hear that. The last time a mortal challenged you over me his larger kingdom was invaded by three separate kingdoms' armies all on the same day and all seeming to work independently of one another."

Roarke smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but there were other factors involved in that particular movement. Besides, I have no armies at my command."

She looked at him with a complete look of disbelief. He smiled.

"Sometimes problems can be brought down with a modern invention called the telephone and even then, you really only need one person. Not a whole army."

"Maybe I should take him up on his offer for a drink. I mean it has been a very long time since I've played with a mortal."

"An empty and idle threat." He answered leaning back and looking at her.

"Is it?" She smiled challenging him.

He nodded and spoke.

"My dear, if you go to him, he will parade you around and treat you like a trophy. Since time began you have always refused to be seen as such. You are yourself and anyone who tries to treat you as a trophy usually winds up in some sort of pain. I won your heart because I never treated you like something to win. If fact, one of the reasons you left here seventy-five years ago was because I stopped treating you like an equal and started treating you like a prize possession."

She sighed and nodded in agreement. Smiling at him she spoke.

"It doesn't surprise me that you would call my bluff by rationalization. It's nearly impossible to win against Loki by using a bluff."

Crossing over to her he pulled her up into his arms.

"While you might not win against me by bluffing, I have been known to be weak against the charms and seductions of a beautiful woman."

Leaning down he gently kissed her lips. Soon their kiss deepened and became heated. He had a vague recollection on her return that she said no sexual contact in the office but at the moment it was quickly heating up to be a rule that he was very willing to break. It was then that the office door opened, and Tattoo rushed in.

"Boss, come quick. There is an emergency in the lounge. Those two singers started shouting and insulting each other onstage and then he threw a pitcher full of water on her and she threw him offstage and into the audience. The good news is that he didn't land on anybody, so nobody was hurt."

"Not yet." Roarke answered.

The look of anger on his face was obvious. They headed out of the office and to the lounge. People were talking and some were leaving as Roarke saw the two whose fantasy was a new sound inspiration. Reading them he found that they were discussing whether or not to leave as well. Grabbing Hecate by the wrist they quickly headed backstage. Turning to her, he spoke.

"You've seen the new music. Get out there and sing, now."

"Now? I haven't practiced or even warmed up." She argued.

"Now." He repeated.

One look from him told her to get out there and start singing immediately. In seconds she was wearing a white drape-like dress and was out on stage speaking with the band and the stage manager.

"Alright, I don't have time for warm-ups so I'm coming on cold. I need my backup singers to help me keep tempo and pitch. Also, let's start with the easier range songs so that by the time we reach the harder ones I'll be warmed up enough to hit the notes. I'm relying heavily on all of you and thankfully we all have several hundred years' experience to make this work."

The stage manager turned to her and spoke.

"Mrs. Roarke. I'm also the stand-up comedian entertainment. Why don't you practice a warm-up backstage and let me do a quick ten-minute set?"

"Bad idea." She said shuffling songs into the order she wanted.

"Why?"

"Roarke is standing by the exit seeing how much damage those idiots did. Out in the lounge is some guests requesting a specific fantasy that these songs were a part of. Now, look at Roarke and you tell me if waiting to warm-up is a good idea."

They all glanced over to where he was standing, and a collective shudder went through them. Loki had always been known and a dark and evil god who could be very dangerous, right now, he was pissed. Resetting the stage, the music started, and Hecate started singing. Soon the lounge settled down and they started enjoying the new type of sound that they were hearing. Reading the crowd Roarke nodded, pleased. Looking over at Mr. and Mrs. Pepper he noticed that they were also enjoying the music. They were indeed interested in this new sound that they were hearing, and Hecate was doing very well, with a few sharp notes due to no practice or warm-up, but very well all the same. By the time their set ended everything was back to normal. Leaving the stage Mr. and Mrs. Pepper were soon there speaking to them about the music. Hecate smiled and introduced the songwriters, who also happened to be two muses. In a few more minutes the muses as well as the Peppers were setting at the table discussing musical theory. As Hecate was leaving Mr. Harmon approached her.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

"I bet you could make the sound of my name in ecstasy truly musical."

"I know that I could make it sound horrific and dangerous. Good-bye."

She moved to step around him as he side-stepped in her way.

"You do realize that I paid a lot of money for this weekend's fantasy?"

She smiled and nodded.

"You did, but when you changed your mind on what you wanted your fantasy contract became null and void. So, we get the money and you get nothing."

Again, she tried to step around him as he grabbed her shoulder trying to intimidate her. It was then that he felt a very strong hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a darkly smiling Mr. Roarke.

"There has been enough excitement here tonight. Please be so kind as to leave my wife alone."

He was about to challenge him when Roarke's grip tightened. He just nodded as the pain increased. They walked away as the night continued. Eventually the weekend ended as Mr. and Mrs. Pepper left with notes and ideas over their new song style. They went on and on about how they were excited to return to Los Angeles and begin working on their new music. As they boarded the plane a very disheveled Mr. Harmon approached them.

"Oh, dear. Mr. Harmon, what's wrong?" Mr. Roarke innocently asked.

"I spent the entire night with some man from the I.R.S. They found some discrepancies in my taxes."

"Oh, I hate to hear that. I'm sure that you will work things out."

"Yes, well I can't say that I enjoyed me stay but according to the contract you did provide my fantasy. I just refused to acknowledge it."

Roarke nodded as Mr. Harmon got onto the plane. Hecate looked over at Roarke and spoke.

"So, the one person on the other end of the telephone that you were talking to?"

"An I.R.S. agent of course." He nodded.

"Will he be alright?"

"Physically, he'll be fine. However, he's been cheating on his taxes for a very long time. I fear that his finances will not survive."

She smiled and nodded as the plane left. In the office he held her close and spoke.

"After two thousand years I am still very jealous when I comes to you. I also take a challenge seriously."

Smiling at him she nodded and kissed him. It was then that a polite cough was heard behind them.

"Tattoo?" She asked.

"Tattoo." He nodded.

Straightening their clothes, he brought over a list that Roarke had asked for earlier. Soon they were once again at their desks sorting through the never-ending pile of paperwork.


End file.
